fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Galdrabók/Announcement Board
---- The Guild's Announcement Board is located across the room from the guild's job board and is filled with several announcements detailing upcoming guild activities both recreational and professional, however, many of these boards can be found all around Galdrabók for not only its members but the citizens as well. These announcements can range from contests to cookouts, to special requests from the guild master that members can sign up for and participate in. This board is also used as a way to alert guild members to any recent crimes in the area, urging them to remain vigilant and safe Announcements June 4th, x805 In the next few weeks, I plan to participate in an expedition into the forests of Bosco to study the sudden increase in the population of dangerous carnivorous plants in an area just north of its border. I would like to bring with me as many of you with me as possible to safely cover more ground. It was also brought to my attention that the trip might help us grow closer together as comrades according to Theodore who seemed very excited about the idea. I will warn you that the trip is likely to be treacherous but I firmly believe the possibility of advancing our understanding of the current state of Bosco's ecosystems is worth the risk. If there are any of you interested in joining me please contact Theodore. Sincerely, Alice Vroman August 22nd, x805 Hello, Galdrabók! It's Theodore here with great news. After only a few days of begging, I was able to convince Alice to allow me to throw a party for all of you in the guild's ballroom. All of Galdrabók and her allies are invited to attend so grab your Honey, grab your friends and come on up to the ballroom this Friday at 6pm. There will be free food and drink along with a variety of music to fit all your tastes so don't be shy and take advantage of this opportunity to show everyone just how much of a party animal you can be! (not literally though because Alice will kill me if we break anything haha) And be sure to stick around until the end where I have a special surprise in store for all of you! September 10th, x805 Good evening, I have posted this announcement to inform you that I have decided that it is time for me to host Galdrabók's first S-class trials. The trials themselves will begin October 28th, giving all of you plenty of time to decide whether or not you will participate as well as time for you to train and hone your skills for the what will no doubt be rigorous trials you'll soon have to face. If you are interested in participating please contact Theodore and he will report back to me. Sincerely, Alice. Summer X805 Great news everyone! Galdrabók has recently been invited to participate in this year's Grand Magic Games! I know you're all excited but please try to contain yourselves. The games will be taking place three months from now in Crocus' Domus Flau arena where you will all test your skills against the other mages of the Toveri Alliance. While all of you are great and talented wizards, only a single team of five are allowed to participate. However, all those who wish to attend whether as a participant or an observer are welcome to take up residence at the Vroman estate during the games. Anyone interested in joining please contact your favorite guild master's assistant, Theodore Summer X805 Though many of you are most likely well aware, I regret to inform you that we were unable to win the first place position at this year's Grand Magic Games. However, I am proud to say the the mages of our guild fought hard with strength and dignity. Their efforts have earned us the equally proud place of second. While I am well aware that it is not the victory we hoped for, for a guild who has only recently earned their place within the alliance we were able to quickly rise through the ranks and beat out guilds who have participated since the alliance's formation. Even if we did not claim the title of strongest guild in Fiore, we have certainly made a name for ourselves and that is something even I can take pride in. Thank you to those who participated and I hope you will do so again in the future. -Alice Octobor x805 For the first time ever in its short history, Galdrabók will be hosting its own S-class trials to finally pick out from among its many members who will represent them as the "strongest" among them. Mages who earn the title of S-class are given special privileges such as being allowed to take on S-class jobs as well as having the full trust of the guild master placed upon them. It is by no means a light burden to bear but neither is it an easy one to earn and thus those who do are often well aware of what comes with choosing to participate in these trials. This year, we have only two participants, Ebisu Zakat and one of our newest members, Steppenwolf. Both seem to have great potential and as the guild master, I look forward to seeing not only their skills but their own resolve tested throughout the course of these trials. *'Labyrinth of Fear': The mind is truly a mysterious thing, keeping secrets even from those who trust it the most. A fitting trial considering the time of year, this maze was set up by your fellow guildmates and consists of a winding network of long hallways and corridors that alone could strike fear into the hearts of seasoned mages but those befitting of S-class should find no worries in the poorly lit and foggy tunnels of our mirror maze. Which is why the trial ground has not only been fitted with all sorts of traps ranging from pitfalls to spike traps, snares, and everything in between (all "deadly traps having been replaced with look-alikes made to simply mark the opponent as "hit") but the maze will also be contained within a magic barrier that will random emit large doses of illusion magic into the maze. While the traps may be harmless there are no safety nets in place to save you from whatever horrors are born from the depths of your own heart, tread with caution. All participants will be given an hour time limit (five days in real time) to reach the end of the maze. Any questions should be referred to, Theodore Vromen. That is all. *'Trial by Fire and Ice': Both of our participants did well on their own, facing the mind-bending horrors and traps that lied waiting for them in our maze of mirrors. However, while S-class mages must have the ability to stand on their own and the power to hold their ground in tough situations the fact remains that they are part of a guild and as such are never alone. S-class mages must equally be able to fight alongside their comrades when they are needed. This truth is the reason for our second phase of the trials. The Second phase of this years S-class trials will be one involving teamwork. Both Ebisu Zakat and Steppenwolf will work together to defeat two rather large wyvern who have forced the towns-people of a nearby village to flee from their homes and abandon their village. These two wyvern appear to be fighting over territory as they are different species of wyvern with one having the ability to breath fire and the other, ice. The danger in this trial is real and while our guild master will not allow you to die it would be in your best interest to avoid any lasting injuries. *'Ties That Bind': For the third and final phase of this years S-class trials will be an activity often used to test the strength and skill of two fighters, the duel. However, every guild mage possesses the ability to fight and so simply testing that ability would be near pointless. As such, I have decided to add a bit of a twist to the regular formula. The match between Ebisu Zakat and Steppenwolf will take place in the forest not far from the town of Galdrabók where the two will be placed against each other in combat. However, a rope will be tied to the left wrist of each participant, connecting the two together for the duration of the fight. This rope is exactly sixty-five feet in length but will shrink by exactly one foot every round (A round is complete every time both participants use their turn.) This battle is one with a limited number of moves and as such, make every one of them count. The rope itself is unbreakable but does not conduct magic and as such, you should think strategically how you may be able to turn your disadvantages into advantages. I look forward to seeing what our potential S-class are capable of. *'Results': In the first phase of the trial both contestants showed great skill and willpower to overcome the obstacles they faced in the twisting halls of the labyrinth. Both Ebisu and Steppenwolf were able to avoid or counter any of the traps they faced within the Halloween themed maze of this year’s S-class trials as well as face the menacing illusions that threatened to halt them in their tracks. Both writers were able to come up with interesting and unique traps for each of them to face, though, I feel the need to mention that Ebisu’s use of the illusion made a bit more sense to me than the instance I read in Steppenwolf’s. However, the slight twist at the end of Steppenwolf’s trial with the entire maze becoming an illusion was certainly a twist I didn’t see coming and made the read even more enjoyable. I will say that I found Steppenwolf’s overconfidence to be somewhat hard to believe, not that I don’t think it makes sense for his character but more in how he seemed to simply overcome each obstacle with the ease of simply walking through it or using the same old tricks repeatedly. There seemed to be little to no struggle in his trek through the maze and as any writer could tell you, the best part of any story is to watch the hero struggle and then overcome his foes and obstacles. To simply overcome without the struggle makes it difficult to feel for the character in times when he does face a challenge he cannot simply outrun defeat with a single blow. The second trial ended with another victory for our two potential S-class mages as they worked together to defeat and capture the wyvern that had turned a once peaceful village into their battleground. Both mages did well to show off their abilities but despite a few areas here and there it felt as though each contestant was fighting their own battle that only happened to cross paths when one another every now and again. The final piece of teamwork used to capture the wyvern is something I found impressive and as such it does deserve a mention in this review but aside from that there was little combination within the combat. Ebisu did give support with his use of the portals and that of Saisen Offering but no real place where the two shined as a team. For Steppenwolf, like what I saw in the first phase of the trials, there seemed to be no real struggle for him as he bounced around beating the crap out of the wyverns at every turn. In fact, I don’t think Steppenwolf took a single hit during this phase of the trial. I understand fully that he is stronger than any normal human and is quite skilled in his magic and combat abilities, but I feel a large part of the lack of teamwork found within this phase comes from the fact that Steppenwolf did not struggle against the wyvern. After all, what need is there for teamwork when the party does not face any struggle? On a more positive note, I do feel like the places you did work together are the highlights of the story. Watching two fellow mages make up where each other lacks is always a fun and interesting experience that certainly helps bring those mages together. If the story contained more of those moments, then I feel it would have been a much more enjoyable experience for myself as the reader and for the both of you. The third and final phase of the trial saw our two potential S-class mages battling it out in the forest not far from the guild the two called home. Both contestants gave it their all to out think and overpower their opponent and that certainly shows in the story the two of them have written. However, in a battle between two people striving for the same goal there can only be one winner or no winner at all and thus we have one winner. Before I announce that winner I feel it best to talk about the fight I read a bit more. Illusion type magic is a difficult topic to tackle in situations like this as it requires one user to dictate what the other sees and thus, could qualify as an auto-hit depending what exactly is done. In the fight the first usage of this illusion type magic can be found early in the fight as Steppenwolf creates a clone of himself while sneaking away to try to get the drop on Ebisu. Despite the logical problems with this approach the problem actually starts with when Ebisu brings up the good point of Steppenwolf being able to do something so complicated without him noticing as Steppenwolf never did anything to Ebisu that would warrant being able to control his senses, namely his physical ones. The rope would be moving as Steppenwolf moved and, yet Ebisu did not feel a thing but at no point in the story was it mentioned that Steppenwolf cast an Illusion on Ebisu. An illusionary clone is a different thing than controlling someone’s senses and as such I don’t feel it to be fair to Shelby that Ebisu’s senses be modified without any kind of prior knowledge and approval that such an illusion was allowed to be cast, especially given that Steppenwolf’s illusions are not that of illusion magic and thus are simply the result of his heat magic creating “physical mirages”. There also seems to be little considered the extreme amount of energy that would be needed to create so much heat. To burn trees to ashes and heat a sphere with an area of 3318.31 several tens of degrees hotter with nothing but his magical energy to fuel that heat. However, I do feel the need to say that both participants did well in attempting to trap their opponents. Despite the majority of fights I see now days both on the wikia and in anime itself, it is nice to see to powerful warriors attempt not to simply overpower one another but to trap their opponent. That being said, I found that BDS fell into the same routine that cost him a fight in the last GMG and it was disappointing to see that he had not learned his lesson since then, though, I would be a liar if I claimed he did not do better than he had before. Steppenwolf relied heavily on his mirages throughout the course of this fight, both as swords and shields he constantly created and used these clones to escape any situation he might have found himself trapped in. I was happy when Ebisu made it temporarily impossible for Steppe to use them because I hoped that I would see much more creative ways of getting out of the traps that would soon come as Ebisu would try to take advantage of the temporary relief from the onslaught of clones. Now we get down to the end of the fight when Ebisu forfeited the match. While I can’t say I agreed that forfeiting was the right way to go I can say that I understand that Ebisu thought highly of the beauty of the forest and as such it makes sense that his character would do something to stop its destruction. I do not believe Steppe destroyed the forest with malicious intent or even that destroying it was a terrible thing, but it did get me thinking. The way that Steppenwolf fought was incredibly destructive not only to his opponent but to the environment itself as well and that worried me. Not because I think he is a bad person or anything of the like but because of the fact that just using his magic caused all that destruction. There seemed to be no restraint nor thought to do so to protect his surroundings. In a scenario in which he is in a city fighting an opponent of equal power to that of Ebisu it would certainly be a disaster to watch Steppenwolf use his destructive power like that with no regard to his surroundings. Anyway, I feel this review is starting to get really long and you’re probably bored of reading this by now since its nearly one thousand four hundred words long right now so let’s get to the moment we’ve all be waiting for. This year’s winner of the S-class Trails is Ebisu Zakat with Steppenwolf being given the title of potential S-class. I feel the need to say that I entered the third phase of these trials prepared to give each of you the spot of S-class but unfortunately, I couldn’t. BDS, you’ve grown a lot since the last GMG, but you still fall into some old habits that keep you from being the great writer I know you can be. I feel you let your competitive nature get the best of you and that is the only thing holding you back from reaching that true potential. I look forward to seeing you grow in the future and I hope you try again during the next S-class trial. GMG X806 As we all know, our fine guild was able to win the second place spot in the last GMG which happened to also be the first we ever participated in. This was a monumental success in my eyes and all of the credit is owed not only to those who participated but to those who supported us during those games. This years Grand Magic Games sees us participating again against both old and new rivals. With a team consisting of our best mages I hope we can once more do our guild proud and try our hardest. As always, Day one will be a full team effort as we participate in a trial that tests our abilities to work together. Day Two will be a schoolyard game with a quite the interesting twist as our guild will be represented by Ebisu Zakat and Morgan Vroman in a game of dodgeball. Day three consists of one on one battles but of course, like with any day of the games there will be a gimmick designed to test our mages and our guild will be represented on this day by Steppenwolf and Leith Destrellas each participating in their own singular battle. 'Day Four's events will be that of two on two battles with a limit set on magic, on this day Galdrabók will be represented by Morgan Vroman and Ebisu Zakat with a second team consisting of Steppenwolf and Leith Destrellas. The details of these events will be explained as we draw closer to the Grand Magic games but until then, train hard and make Galdrabók proud. Trivia This page will be where all guild wide activities will be posted so check it whenever you see it updated. Category:Galdrabók